Numerous systems are known for providing an inflight escape system for the pilot and other crew members of a damaged or otherwise crippled aircraft. Traditionally, these systems include some type of extraction assembly for removing the pilot from the damaged aircraft and for deploying a parachute so that the pilot can safely return to the earth. Typical extraction systems include ejection seats powered by catapults and tractor rockets for directly pulling the pilot from the aircraft.
These direct extraction systems are reasonably safe when the aircraft speed and altitude are below, for example, 300 knots effective air speed (KEAS) and below 15,000 feet. Unfortunately, if these values are higher and the pilot is directly extracted from the aircraft, then the pilot can be severely injured due to the extremely high air stream speed, the high dynamic pressure, the extreme cold and the low atmospheric pressure at such speeds and altitudes.
To overcome these safety problems resulting from direct extraction of a pilot at high speed and altitude, known systems have provided a self-contained capsule that is separable from the main part of the aircraft and provides protection against the adverse effects on the pilot. Typically, however, the use of such capsules creates additional problems. That is, some of the capsules utilize a capsule parachute so that the pilot must stay with the capsule until the capsule reaches the earth. As a result of this, the pilot has little control over the actual landing and there is little shock absorption provided.
Other systems utilizing capsules incorporate independent flight capability including wings and an engine; however, this is very expensive, adds great weight to the aircraft and leaves the pilot with no alternative if this backup system provided by the capsule fails.
Moreover, these prior systems do not provide any flexibility in escaping a damaged aircraft since they provide either direct extraction at low speeds and altitudes or capsule use at reasonably high speeds and altitudes.
Examples of these prior systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,591,867 to Prower et al; 2,702,680 to Heinemann et al; 2,806,666 to Brown et al; 2,853,258 to Polleys; 3,067,973 to Halsey et al; 3,756,546 to Carson, Jr. et al; and 3,999,728 to Zimmer; and French Pat. No. 942,751 to Rousselot et al.
Accordingly, there is need for improvement in inflight escape systems for safely returning the pilot and crew members of a damaged aircraft to the earth.